Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker.
Description of the Related Art
With the technology development, various electronic devices for personal entertainment or communication are launched, such as a notebook, a personal computer (PC), a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA). Usually, a current multimedia electronic device is equipped with a display and a speaker to provide visual and auditory information. Since the multimedia electronic devices are configured to be light, thin and small, an accommodation space for the speaker and a radiation space is compressed. Therefore, when the speaker works and generates heat continuously, it is possible that the speaker is overheated to burn out itself.